For My Queen
by Fei Mei
Summary: "Sejak dulu aku ingin membangunkanmu. Selama kamu bisa bangun, aku tak peduli dengan apa pun yang terjadi dengan dunia ini." / Queen bingung, apa maksud perkataan Spade? / AN: oneshot drabble AR, slight Spade x Queen, based on canon.


Usai mengikuti pesta dan foto-foto di rumah Rokka, King beserta adik dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk pulang ke dunia sihir. Tentu saja, ia berpikir semuanya telah selesai dan seperti yang ada di dongeng-dongeng: mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Mereka pulang ke dunia sihir tanpa beban sama sekali karena mereka telah menyelamatkan Queen, dan Joker telah kalah.

Walau sudah tidak ada beban masalah, Queen masih punya beban pikiran tentang Spade, tentang suatu kalimat yang pernah pemuda berambut abu itu katakan setelah Queen bebas dari lukisan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Mamotte Lollipop adalah milik Michiyo Kikuta, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Waning: Post-Mamotte Lollipop, slight Spade x Queen, oneshot pendek, based on canon**

 **.**

 **For My Queen**

 **by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

' _ **Sejak dulu aku ingin membangunkanmu. Selama kamu bisa bangun, aku tak peduli dengan apa pun yang terjadi dengan dunia ini.'**_

 **.**

Memang mereka baru saja pesta di rumah Rokka, tapi keesokkan harinya, King menggelar pesta kecil di istananya untuk adiknya, Heart, Dia, Clover, dan Spade. Hanya syukuran saja. Sebenarnya King ingin membuatnya kemarin, tapi ia—dan ia yakin yang lain juga—sudah lelah karena perjalanan dari dunia manusia ke dunia sihir itu butuh waktu berjam-jam. Jadilah sekarang mereka syukuran sederhana.

Heart bisa asyik minum lagi. Clover ingin mencicipi segelas minuman, Diamond berusaha mencegah anak kecil itu minum apa pun yang mencurigakan. King menyuruh pelayan memastikan tidak ada minuman yang beralkohol. Spade sedang ingin mencoba segelas jus ketika Queen menghampirinya dengan gugup.

"Spade, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?" ucap Queen pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak ingin terdengar oleh teman-teman mereka.

Spade menyerngit kecil, tapi ia menurut juga. Diletakkannya gelas di meja, lalu mengikuti Queen keluar dari ruang tengah. Gadis ini punya sesuatu yang ia pikirkan, tapi Spade tidak tahu apa— _ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa lagi, kan?_

"Spade, err, ini tentang waktu itu," ucap Queen pelan sambil tetap gugup.

Serngitan tidak lepas dari wajah Spade. "Waktu itu?"

"Itu, waktu aku bebas dari lukisan bersama Joker," kata Queen.

Tapi Spade masih tidak paham. "Ada apa dengan waktu itu?"

Queen meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, tentang, eh, kau tidak peduli akan apa yang terjadi di dunia ini selama aku bisa terbangun."

Serngitan pada wajah Spade sirna. Dalam hati ia merasa bodoh karena bisa melupakan kalimat itu. "Oh ... "

"Apa maksudmu dengan itu?"

Hening. Spade tidak berani menjawab, tapi ia menghela pelan dan mencoba menatap sang penanya. "Queen, kau orang yang berarti untuk King, dan King mungkin adalah teman baik pertama yang bisa kudapatkan, jadi aku ingin membantunya."

Tapi Queen tampak tidak puas. "Kau tahu, aku paling bisa menangkap kalau kakakku berbohong. Kupikir hanya akan bisa terhadap kakakku, ternyata aku juga bisa menebak kalau kau berbohong."

Spade tersenyum, adik teman baiknya ini memang pintar membaca mimik wajah seseorang. "Itu tidak bohong, Queen, hanya saja tidak lengkap." Queen tidak membalas, tapi dari matanya, Spade tahu lawan bicaranya masih menuntut penjelasan. Laki-laki ini pun menyerah. "Queen, aku mengenalmu sejak dulu—bahkan sejak sebelum kau terperangkap di lukisan bersama dengan Joker, dan kemudian King merekrutku dan yang lain untuk menyelamatkanmu.

"Sebagai seorang tuan putri, berita tentangmu pasti tersiar di penjuru negeri. Tentang keberhasilan nilai-nilaimu yang memuaskan, tentang kebaikanmu, apa pun, dan aku mengikuti berita-berita itu. Bagiku, kau sudah seperti selebriti favoritku.

"Suatu hari aku diolok oleh anak-anak sekitarku hanya karena aku sangat suka membaca. Kau yang sedang mengadakan kunjungan ke desa-desa, melihat adegan itu dan turun dari kereta kuda, memarahi mereka yang mengolokku sampai mengancam untuk menghukum mereka. Keesokkan harinya, kau memberi peraturan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mengolok orang lain, apalagi jika menyangkut hobi yang sebenarnya positif. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi yang mengolokku, dan aku sangat bersyukur atas itu. Kuyakin sampai mati pun aku tidak akan mampu membalas kebaikkanmu—walau mungkin sebenarnya kau bukannya membuat peraturan itu untukku seorang.

"Lalu ada gempa. Negara kita hancur. Aku berusaha mencari apa pun dan siapa pun yang masih ada. Kemudian kudapati King menghampiriku, mengajakku bergabung dengannya demi menyelamatkan adiknya. _Adiknya_. Berarti _kau_. Kupikir, itu adalah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk membalas kebaikkanmu. Jadi aku mengikuti King, dalam hati berjanji akan melakukan apa pun agar kau bisa selamat.

"Dan itulah yang kulakukan, Queen. Aku tahu dengan menyelamatkanmu, berarti aku harus membebaskan Joker. Aku tidak peduli. Setelah kau selamat, kupikir aku akan memancing Joker atau apa biar ia binasa setelah melahapku," jelas Spade panjang lebar.

Queen menghela. "Begitu?" Spade mengangguk. Queen mengambil satu tangan pemuda itu dan menggenggamnya dengan dua tangan. "Oh, Spade, kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau orang yang baik dan aku berterimakasih telah membantu kakakku membebaskanku. Hanya saja, aku lebih berharap kau memberitahu yang lain lebih dulu tentang Joker yang akan bebas, biar kau tidak terlihat sebagai seorang pengkhianat—aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berkhianat, tapi tetap saja tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu jika kau tidak mengutarakannya, kan?"

Spade tersenyum kecut. "Soalnya kupikir aku akan mati saat Joker melahapku. Biar setelahnya kalian jangan sedih karena kehilanganku, maksudku begitu."

"Jangan begitu lagi, paham?" ujar Queen. Spade mengangguk. Perlahan Queen memeluk tubuh Spade. "Terimakasih telah membebaskanku," gumamnya.

Senyum Spade mengembang, ia membalas pelukan ratunya. "Apa pun untukmu, Queen."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Fei bukannya ngeship Queen dengan Spade sih, tapi saat baca ulang Mamotte Lollipop sampai habis, unyu gitu saat Spade ngomong ke Queen. Di manga sebenernya lebih disorot Spade x King, sih. Makanya di fict ini Fei enggak kasih tag genre romance, malah Drama / Friendship.

Review?


End file.
